Dreams
by Dollydoodah
Summary: Finn misses Rachel everyday, and the only thing that keeps him alive is their daughter. One day April asks about her mother, and Finn doesn't know what else to do but tell her everything from the beginning. AU, slightly OC. Multiple pairings but mainly Finchel. Smut later on.


His eyes were drawn to the stage only a few rows in front of him; a sight that had always been present in his dreams. Finn Hudson had never dreamt for himself, his excuse was that he had never been good at it and that he'd rather dream for other people: so that's what he had always done. This dream was the one that he had always wished hardest on. You see the dream was that the most precious person in his life would be able to live out their destiny on the many stages of Broadway, singing their heart out and gifting their voice on the audience. Finally it had happened: and it was glorious.

Except this dream wasn't originally meant for the little girl on the stage, in a way the dream was left to the little girl called April; who took it in with open arms. The dream was meant for a woman named Rachel yet nothing always stays to plan. Then again, as Finn was sitting there he did see Rachel living out the dream; however embodied in their daughter.

Finn sat in his seat constantly shifting out of anxiety, he knew this song, routine basically script by heart and he knew that if April did one thing wrong, even to the point of the unnoticeable she'd never forgive herself. A perfectionist. Just like her mother.

When 'Les Miserable' finally finished, Finn went round back where he was to see his shining star. April ran up to him in a hurry, still completely in costume with a smile spreading across her face so similar to her mother that it left a pang in his stomach.

"Daddy!" April shouted, jumping into his open arms. "I didn't do anything wrong, I did it, I did it!" She shouted, clutching onto her father as if her life depended on it.

"Champ you were the best Cosette I have ever seen. That anyone has ever seen. You were so… just amazing." Finn replied, hugging his daughter while swelling in pride. As soon as April tried to get down he let her, knowing that there was no use trying to go against what she wanted.

Aprile crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes in an overly dramatic manner before even letting on to what had bothered her. "Daddy, I played Young Cosette, that's what it says on my script after all. Don't worry; I know for someone who doesn't take much acknowledgment at the little things in theatre it might be perplexing." She patronized, using words that on an eleven year old seemed ill fitting; almost as if watching a child dress in her mother's clothes.

"Champ, I acknowledge everything you do." Finn chuckled, pushing her towards the dressing room so she could get changed. "But for now get your ass in their April Maria Hudson, because Kurt has organized something for you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed jumping out from their various hiding places. Finn knew of the party since yesterday, and only told April because he knew of her dislike towards surprises. But in the spirit of the true thespian she was, she gasped and giggled in the act of surprise; only winking at her father when no one was looking.

While April roamed around the room accepting compliments and gifts from her 'family', Finn leaned against the wall; watching the scene around him. Everyone was here and that in its self was something that comforted Finn. It's funny how one event that tore apart so much could fix so many others. Finn's eye darted from one person to the other yet his gaze stopped on one person in particular. Santana. He hadn't seen her in years, and hadn't expected to see her for even longer. In that split second he was trying to decide how to act, parts of him wanted to run over and never let her go, others wanted to break down into sobs to subdue the pang that was slowly killing him while the last wanted to run over and scream at her until his throat was hoarse. Instead of choosing he slowly made his way over to her knowing he'd decide when he got there.

"Hey Finnocence," Santana smirked, however it lacked its old malice. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, thought it'd be longer." Finn said dully, unsure of how to control his emotions at this precise moment. Either he could muster none at all, or too much.

"I wanted it to be." She replied honestly, ignoring any regard for Finn's feelings. "But I couldn't resist seeing her; I just needed to know-"

"-if she is like her?" Finn cut in, turning so he was fully facing Santana at that point. "Why?" Finn said, his eyebrows furrowing; using every ounce of him to try and figure her out.

"Yeah Frakenteen. Yes. I needed to know. You happy now." Santana whispered harshly, her voice quivering as if it was about to break, it was always the same between them when it came to Rachel. They could never talk about Rachel without hating each other just a little. After an eternity of silence, Santana finally decided to break it; however her eyes never left April. "She looks like her."

"She is every part of her that was wonderful. April is Rachel and so much more." Finn whispered his eyes also glued onto April just as Santana's are.

"I miss her everyday Finn." Santana sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as if it was to protect her from what she just admitted.

"You're telling me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the party had finally died down a little April finally came over and sat with her father, leaning her head against Finn's chest. They sat in comfortable silence just listening to ramble of conversation around them in the little flat they shared with Puck, a nickname April just wouldn't allow herself to call him; to her, Puck was Noah.

"Daddy?" April asked her voice rose as if she had planned this all out.

"Yes." Finn smiled, turning to look at his daughter.

"Is everyone here… was everyone here a friend of mommy's?"

The question struck him by surprise and at first he couldn't find a single word that could enable him to reply. Then he found some, the most honest ones he could. Finn couldn't lie to April, not about her, not about Rachel.

"By the end they all were."

"What do you mean?" April said, turning to look at him with a curiosity only children can ever show.

"Life's a journey April, and you change the older you get, other people to, things happen and so do relationships. Sometimes you don't even notice a friendship, or an enemy. Then one day something can happen and it can change everything. Do you understand what I'm saying Champ?" Finn sighed, wondering if that even made sense to an adult.

"I think I do." April thought out loud more than replied to him.

After a few more minutes in silence April spoke again, however this time it caused something in the room. It was as if the universe had been waiting for her to say, and they had to make it perfect. As soon as she opened her mouth the room feel silent, not the planned silences; just the silences that happen for no reason but they do. Everyone could hear.

"Tell me about mommy. Everything." April asked, her eyes as large as saucers begging Finn.

"I-," Finn started before being cut off by Santana.

"You should Finn. She should know about Rachel." Santana said in the kindest voice he had ever heard come from her. Finn turned to look at her; she was just a few steps away from him. The look she gave him sent chills through his bones. It wasn't horrible, it was just… broken. He knew he had to, he had no other choice.

"It all started in April."


End file.
